The Chinese population in New York City (NYC) has nearly tripled in the past 20 years - making it the fastest growing race/ethnic group in NYC. Moreover, epidemiologic studies suggest that heart disease mortality rates differ sharply between Chinese living in NYC and those in China. These observations argue for the importance of understanding the impact of immigration and acculturation on heart disease risk status through changes in health habits and psychosocial factors in this growing part of the US population. The proposed study will conduct a community-based survey to assess association of health habits, stress and socioeconomic status and heart disease risk among Chinese immigrants in NYC. The goal is to identify the impact of immigration and acculturation on behavior and heart disease risk. In addition, this study may also provide insights applicable to other immigrant groups to better understand heart disease risk patterns in the context of the changing environment associated with immigration. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]